The Drabbles of Organization XIII
by Crescentrax
Summary: Drabbles of the day to day lives of the Organization and the people that they spend it with.
1. Natural Numbers and Real Numbers

**Someone brought this to my attention last night and I thought I would clear it up really fast. The drabbles are written in first person, but it's really no one in particular. I do this because I'm encouraging the readers to put themselves in the story and feel closer to it; that's the whole point in first person anyways. (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the drabbles. Any Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Squeenix.**

* * *

One was the first _Natural Number _but it wasn't the first _Real Number_. I had pointed this out to Xemnas once and all I received was a look of dissatisfaction and boredom. Though, I do recall it was the earlier hours of the morning and he hadn't had his caffeine yet. That was also the day I asked him _that_ question.

"Xemnas, why do you keep me around?"

His office was quiet for a moment; though we were the only two there.

"You are… _important._"

Whether it was personal or just part of his plot, the answer pleased me.


	2. Good Aim

I aimed the glowing green bow and arrow at the circular target. But my real objective was different; it was the purple arrow like bullet in the center that was blocking my way.

A tantalizing snicker came from the male behind me and I griped my weapon tighter. This is what I had always wanted, to show him that my weapon was as good as his.

_Relax._

I took a breath and in one smooth motion let the arrow go.

The shatter of the purple bullet sounded like glass and Xigbar laughed heartily.

"You're good kid."

I grinned at him.


	3. Metal or Wood

Xaldin, where to start with him?… He was a pretty mean guy… But once I, the amazing cook, got him into the kitchen he took on a quieter, _calmer_, demeanor. This was silently appreciated by the others.

"Spatula."

"Metal or wood," I asked.

I felt a pair of eyes attempt to burn holes in my head and I smiled.

"Kidding, wood it is. And before you even have to ask I'll go set the table."

I paused in the doorway between the kitchen and the empty dining room, "Thanks for making _me_ dinner tonight, Xaldin."

He paused momentarily, "…Mm-hmm."


	4. Lonely Nights

A mad laugh came from the man on the other side of the room and I just smiled and shook my head. The experiment had failed again and the result was the object giving off a gas that gave you brief memory loss, Vexen had a bad 'general memory' to begin with.

The man collapsed to the floor twitching.

I cringed, "Oh jeez…"

I picked him up and carried him over to the cot for the fourth time that week, he squinted his eyes at me.

"…Are you some sort of robot I created for those lonely nights?"

I facepalmed.


	5. Puzzles

The clacking of three hundred puzzle pieces on the table was the only sound; but then again it was usually quiet between us. He was the _Silent Hero. _I was the _Loud Silence._

Usually we would work on one of his metal puzzles but yesterday he had told me I could bring something else if I wanted. So here we were this evening, like usual.

"Here," he said as he held out the last piece.

I grinned from ear to ear and put it in its place.

"We did it," I wrote out with a smiley face at the end.


	6. Entertainment

**Hey, you. Yeah you. You should review. Why? Because you love me :D**

* * *

Letting out a sigh I placed a large stack of books on a library table. If it hadn't been silent I wouldn't have even heard it but lucky for me it was.

Zexion had let out the smallest of chuckles. I glanced over at him and he was pulling off his glasses with an unmistakable smirk playing on his lips.

With a smile on my face I grabbed a few books and headed over to the bookshelf behind him. As I passed him I lightly bonked him on the head.

"You sir, are very mean."

He just chuckled at me.


	7. A Savior of Sorts

**Edit(10/22/12) : Sooo... Awhile ago I noticed that I had Saïx's name spelled wrong for the first four chapters and I decided today that I would fix it before anyone noticed. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I grumbled as I slammed my over-sized hammer into a heartless's head and it dissipated into nothingness. With a grunt I did a combo and swung it to my left and up into three more of the pesky vermin, then back down on the cobble stone; causing a strong shock wave.

But by this time I was looking like a sloppy drunk, I had strength and no stamina.

Low and behold though the man that was assigned to me for this mission saves me.

Saïx growled at me with annoyance afterwards and I laughed nervously. Least he had saved me.


	8. Reinforced Swimming

**Oh, and before I forget I'm going to be on vacation for the next 13 days (how ironic) and won't be able to update regularly. But I do have 6 more drabbles already written up so whenever I get an internet signal I'll try and remember to pop on and update.  
**

**Please enjoy. (:**

* * *

"It won't kill you Axel."

"I _dunno_..."

I sighed as I tried to push the scrawny man into the ocean where Xion and Roxas swam.

Axel wasn't budging.

"Y'know, for a stick you're disgustingly strong," I grunted as I gave him another shove.

"I'm not a stick, I have muscles. Got it memorized?" He laughed at me and I growled.

"I do this because I love you_._" I ruthlessly kneed him in the crotch as I yelled.

He squeaked as he doubled over and clutched his family jewels. I grabbed him by the leg and pulled him into the water.


	9. Drip, Drop, Dribble, Drabble

**I found interweb signal! Well, actually my mom's phone found 4G and I'm using her phone as a hotspot. Rofl. **_  
_

**But in other news... This was the drabble that started all of these. I have 27 chapters written already since vacation so I'll upload a few more while I still have interweb to make up for lost time. (:  
**

* * *

_Drip… Drop… Dribble… Drabble… _

Water, water was the source of all life for organic beings such as myself; but for the man in front of me, the one who was creating the hypnotic- no- _melodic nocturne_ from the water, the liquid was a tool.

He strummed thrice more on his medium, a _sitar_ is what he called it, making the water dance. I leaned back on the stone I was perched upon and let a pleasant look cross my face.

His voice found its way to me over the notes.

"_This is what my heart sings for you_."


	10. The Perfect Combination

A bottle of tequila, strip poker, and two people of the opposite sex; also known as the perfect conditions for something interesting to happen. I should've known better to not do this but that usually never stopped me.

So far I was down to my undergarments and he was down to boxers. It was probably around midnight by now but we weren't gonna be done till someone ended up naked.

"Give up luv," he smirked as he laid down his Royal Flush.

I sniggered, "You're good… But not great."

I smirked and happily laid down four aces and a two.


	11. Paying Attention

**If anyone wants Larx/OC or Xion/OC PM me and tell me if you want yuri or non-yuri. I'll do it by popular demand****.**

* * *

"And… That one is a Hibiscus," I said as I pointed to the flower.

"It seems you _have _been paying attention." Marluxia smirked at me as we watered his garden.

"Of course." I smiled and bumped my hip against his.

"Well I'm going to go get the meat," he paused and glanced back at me, "or would you like to do it?"

I smiled widely at him and nodded vigorously.

He chuckled, "Alright, just watch your fingers."

"Thank you!" I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

Marluxia continued to chuckle and patted me on my head.


	12. No Doom and Gloom Allowed

**You. Yes you. You should review(:**

* * *

I grabbed his popsicle from my beach bag and handed it to him with a smile on my face. "Here you go Roxas."

"…Thank you." He numbly took it and sat in the sand with me.

I sighed, "Alright mister doom and gloom, no moping here on Destiny Islands! Smile!" I stretched my arms out and watched my tanned skin glisten in the sun.

He gave me a look of uncertainty and I growled. With lightning speed I consumed the rest of my popsicle, grabbed him by the hood, and dragged him into the water.

"H-Hey!"

"Cheer up," I laughed.


	13. Indirect Kiss

**I don't even know about this one... The rest get better. =.=**

**But YOU. YOU should REVIEW. :P**

* * *

I held the news paper in my right hand and a large mug of coffee in my left. I kept my eyes on the steaming black liquid that rhythmically sloshed against the edges of its container, making sure none spilled out.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and then quickly snapped them back open widely to try and wake myself up. No use. I sighed and looked longingly at the mug as I stood outside Xemnas's office door.

Before I knew what I was doing I took a swig of the strong coffee and headed into the office.


	14. Mischief Makers

"Quick, hide me!" I cried to no one in particular. I launched myself in the space behind the white couch where a startled Demyx and Roxas were sitting.

Demyx peeked his head behind the couch, looking at me in wonderment. "What'd you do this time?"

"Where's that little runt?! I'm gonna pound her head into the ground!" Xigbar came storming into the room with a pink eye patch and a pink streak in his hair where his white one usually was.

Poor Demyx never stood a chance. He pointed and laughed. He was soon hit by Xigbar.


	15. Not Crying

"Xaldin, do you mind cutting the onions for me? My hands are a little full over here." I glanced over my shoulder as I mixed the chili with one hand and whisked eggs with the other. These men were picky.

The male grunted and it was pretty silent for some time; that was in till I heard sniffling from behind me. I turned back to Xaldin and furrowed my brows at the sight. My companion was sniffling, cutting the onion, and rubbing his eyes.

"… Xaldin, are you crying?"

A knife impaled itself in the wall… Next to my head.


	16. Not Doing It Right

**Ohey, you should review. I promise it won't kill you. A simple "_keep up the good work_" or "_good job! i loved it_" would do... Even a "_not your best but keep up the work!_" would be great.** **):**

* * *

"No! You're not doing it right!" Vexen yelled from behind me. I cringed and put the vials down in a huff.

"Then how are you supposed to do it?!" I yelled back.

"Like this," he shot me a cold glare and started to pour the two chemicals _exactly_ how I was just doing it.

"That's what I was just doing you pain in my tookis!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was!"

"I have no time for your petty-"

I hit the ground and covered my head.

_**BOOM!**_

"I'll get the cleaning supplies," Vexen groaned in pain.

"I told you so."


	17. Got Your Back

**Sooo... I've become obsessed with Transformers and I leave for California today for two weeks... And somehow lightly salted peanuts reminded me to update.**

* * *

I sat on a bench in the sandlot, watching Lexaeus fight off heartless effortlessly. Adoration danced in my eyes as he swiftly dealt quick deaths to any heartless. But soon a larger heartless appeared before him and a shadow snuck itself behind his back. Without a second thought my arm lashed out in front of me and a whip slid out of my sleeve, flying towards the Shadow and wrapping itself around it. I slammed it onto the ground as Lexaeus walked over to me.

He placed a hand on my head, "Be careful."

I just grinned up at him.


	18. Flying Books

**Review? Please?**

* * *

"Hey Zexion," I mumbled as I looked up from my book.

"Hm?"

"What do I smell like?"

He visibly froze and slowly looked up from his book with a weird look on his face. "Excuse me?"

"What do I smell like?"

Zexion furrowed his brows and took in a breath.

"… Like old books… sweet rose tea… and old library."

I smiled with a pink tinge on my face that soon turned into a mischievous smirk, "So I smell really good to you?"

Zexion growled and threw his book at me.

"So you don't deny it!"

Another book hit me.


	19. Silver is the New Blue

Editing editing~! La la la la la~!

Enjoy!

* * *

"I had nothing to do with it." It was a lie but with the look Saïx had I was going to die today.

"Don't throw me under the bus!" Demyx cried.

"It was him!" I pointed at the blonde and tried taking off around the now silver head. '_Tried_' being the key word. Saïx grabbed me by my left ear and started dragging me out of the room.

"Ow ow ow ow owww! Not so hard Saïx!"

He shot me a glare and I pouted.

"If it's any consultation you look better than Xemnas."

That earned me a hard whack.


	20. Angel

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I was competing.**

**I got third(:**

* * *

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt Axel?"

"When you fell from heaven; 'cause babe, you're an angle."

I snorted, attempting to contain my laughter, but soon I just busted out laughing as I plopped next to him.

"You're unbelievable Axel," I giggled as I handed him his ice cream.

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it. It makes the girls go crazy." He nudged my shoulder and I nudged back.

"Yeah, the easy ones 'babe'," I mocked him.

"Tch, whatever."

"Besides, I thought I was your only girl," I smiled and winked at him.

"Of course. The only one."


	21. In Denial

**Ohey, look! I remember to update! :D LoL.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

"Acoustic."

"Electric."

"Acoustic!"

"Electric!"

"_Acoustic!_"

"_Electric!_"

"Acoustic will forever beat your stupid, whiney, squeaky electric guitar!"

"Well least it's actually exciting! Unlike that bland acoustic of yours!"

"Ha! So you don't deny that your electric is annoying!"

"What?! No! Gah! That's not fair!"

I laughed at Demyx as he tried to explain himself for his mess up. I heard a growl but disregarded it in till I found myself pinned under Demyx.

"Apologize!"

"No."

Demyx sat up (straddling my hips none the less) and started whimpering as he pouted.

I melted, "Fine! I'm sorry…"

Demyx laughed evilly as I glared.


	22. Quitters Never Win

**Well here I am... Sitting in the Mount Shasta KOA cabin... Updating this for you lovely people... at 11:40pm... as I bounce a signal from my mother's phone... because the KOA wifi sucks... thank bujesus for smart phones.**

**But thank you all who reviewed(: You make my days brighter(insert heart here)**

* * *

"I quit."

"Why luv, quitters never win." Luxord sent me a taunting smirk from across the table as I picked up my cookies, also known as our gambling chips.

"Yeah, well I'm not stupid either. And I like cookies. So now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go hide where-"

Luxord grabbed me by the sleeve of my cloak and turned me towards him. Before I knew it I was pulled into his lap with a cookie stuffed into my mouth. I went to protest and spit the tasty treat out but Luxord bit into the other end cockily.


	23. Napping

**I'm home finally(: And thanks to 3 days on the road I have up to chapter 51 written :D Trying to decide if I should stop at 60 though... Running out of ideas... =.=...**

**But enjoy!  
**

* * *

'_Man that was a nice nap. I don't think I've slept that well in ages…_' I thought as I woke up. I moaned as I stretched myself out in the hammock I had passed out in but froze as the body under me chuckled.

I let out a gasp and almost fell off the hammock but Marluxia's strong arms wrapped around my midsection while stabling the two of us.

He chuckled again, "Careful."

"M-Marluxia! What are you doing here?" I had turned completely flustered.

He smirked at me, "Well it is my garden."

"Oh yeah…"

I turned a bit redder.


	24. Annoyance

**I'm so tired... But yet I'll still up at 11:30pm...  
**

**On a different note... EXPENDABLES 2 IS AWESOME. Aadskfjasdkjlfh!**

**Enjoy and review please(:  
**

* * *

_Nudge… Nudge… Nudge…_

"Will you _stop_ that?" Roxas groaned as we sat on the living room couch.

"Why," I grinned, "its fun."

"It's _annoying_," he corrected me.

"That's your opinion and I bet if I were to ask Axel he'd agree with me, thus making it a fact." I started snickering as Roxas started turning red from his frustration.

"You mad bro?"

"Agh!" Roxas pulled out his Keyblade and slammed it down where I had been seconds ago on the couch. I squawked as he threw the metal projectile at me and I scrambled out the door.

"Save me Xion!"


	25. Couldn't Sleep

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was over at my little sisters house painting and playing guitar. ^.^;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I made breakfast today," I mumbled absent mindedly as I walked into his office reading the paper. Xemnas looked up from the paperwork he was doing and raised an eyebrow as it cam floating into the room behind me. "Eggs, potatoes, and bacon, and of course your coffee."

I set it down on his desk and plopped down on the couch that was off to the side. When I felt his eyes on me I glanced over at him questionably.

"And what is the occasion?"

I shrugged and smiled, "It's been two years since we met… And I couldn't sleep."


	26. This Guy Right Here

**'Scuse the language, this chick is a feisty one. LoL**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Xigbar, it's not nice to use me as your STUPID MOVING _TARGET_!" I screamed at the older male as I attempted to pull a purple bullet out of my ass.

"But purple is so your color babe." He slung an arm over my shoulder and smirked at me.

I stomped on his foot, "Don't '_babe_' me you jerk! Ow damn it!" I hissed as the bullet came out and then rubbed the sore spot, "Cure…"

"Aw, you'll be fine. You're my woman."

"What kind of _man_ shoots a freaking bullet at his so called _woman_!?"

"This guy right here babe."


	27. Whoops

**So thanks to a kind and funny reviewer named LittleKing9512 my suddenly bad day is a decent day.**

**I accidentally deleted all my FF13-2 data... and I was at the end... Ugh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I never made dessert. I was banned from it. Well, that was in till I found the stash of sugar. Four dozen batches of cookies, three cakes, seven pies, and two peach cobblers later I was cover in flower with a huge grin on my face. It wasn't that I would eat any of it… I just loved making sweats for other people.

So when I was running out the door to get the others poor Xaldin was walking in. Black cloak, flower covered female. You get the picture.

Xaldin let me fall and shot me a glare.

"Whoops…"


	28. Metaphorical Baby Killer

**People kept asking me "Who is Mansex talk to?" "Is he talking to Xigbar or Siax?" "Who is that person?". So I stuck the explanation up at the first chapter and took it off of the eighth. Hopefully people will read it and understand now cause it's really hard to remember who to tell and who not to and its just... I've never had this much feedback from a story! I dunno what to do! Akdhfaksjdfh... But reviewing is still loved.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

"You killed my baby!"

"It was merely a petty heartless, you do not have the means of producing such creature from your womb."

"It doesn't matter; I'm going to _kill_ you." I let out a screech as I launched myself at the other scientist with my brass knuckles on.

You see, I had a shadow heartless that liked to follow me around. So eventually, in time, I had adopted it in a way. Then out of the blue today it was nowhere to be found until I walked into the lab back found Vexen studying his brain.

"Die Vexen! _Die!_"


	29. Smiles Are Contagious

**People don't write about Lexaeus enough... Personally I wanna give him a really huge hug and I think he would be a great cuddle partner; nothing intimate, just a great cuddeler.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We were walking around Halloween Town, well, Lexaeus was walking. I was sitting on his shoulders with my big brown doe eyes drinking in everything that I could. I smiled as I watched the ghouls dance around a fountain, showing that my teeth were sharpened to a point. Giggling, I ran my tongue across them and grinned.

At the happy chortle Lexaeus looked up at me and I smiled down at him. He let a small smile settle on his face and shook his head at me. At the sight of the expression I grinned so wide my eyes closed.


	30. Unreadable

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update for a few days! I was over at my little sisters during the weekend swimming and making paper rockets at the farmers market and such. Got a henna... It's awesome(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clack… Clack… Clack… Clack…

Everything around me was a groggy, blurry mess. Last thing I remember was reading and then… Oh, I must have fallen asleep. But then why was I moving?

I moaned and tried to shift around but two arms shifted me around themselves and I glanced up to find Zexion looking ahead. I smiled fondly at him and he glanced down at me with an unreadable expression.

"You fell asleep in the library again."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head back down on his chest with a sigh, "Thank you Zexion."

"Mmhm."


	31. Tension

**You get two chapters today due to my disappearance.**

**Enjoy the sexual tension!**

* * *

As Saïx pinned me to the wall his eyes were ripping me apart from the inside. A sneer was on his face and his eyebrows were angrily drawn together. But he wasn't the only one who was mad. I was glaring at his just as furiously with an equally pissed snarl coming from my throat.

"What's your problem you asshole?!" Saïx slammed me back into the wall when I bad mouthed him but my hand went for his neck and I let my fingernails dig into his flesh.

He growled at me but quickly crashed his lips onto mine passionately.


	32. Seared Ends

**So I downloaded XNALara... I will never again think that 3D artists are taking the easy way out. Holy mother of bujesus. But I'm off topic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"M-My…. My _hair!_" I cried as I held my seared ends in hand. It was probably pixie short now and I was going to kill Axel.

"What are you complaining about? You look fine, it's not like it'll make you look any uglier." The red head gave me a disinterested look and my face went red.

"Are you calling me _ugly_!?" A metal sword started pushing its way from under the skin of my palm.

Axel's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said and held his hands up in surrender.

"You have ten seconds to run away."


	33. Cleaning Duty

**School starts in a week... I think I'm gonna cry...**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

I flopped myself down onto my partner's bed face down with a groan. Demyx paused his guitar playing on his beanbag and looked up at me with a questioning look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I have cleaning duty for the next two months. Mansex is a mean man Demyx; don't ever mix up the sugar and salt shakers. He doesn't like it when people mess with his coffee."

I looked over at him with an empty look in my eyes and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, want me to help?"

I cringed, "Xemnas said no helpers."


	34. Anger Issues

So here I was, sitting on the farthest side of the couch; away from that blond bastard. I hated him, I couldn't stand him, and I certainly wasn't going to talk anything out with him. All I wanted to do was rip his testicles off and shove them down his throat. Why you ask? Well that asshole decided to whisk away some rude bimbo on our last mission together and ditch me! Well guess what Luxord, I don't care!

Just then Larxene walked into the living room and looked between us.

"Wow, the sexual tension between you two is amazing."

* * *

**Shall be continued... After twelve more chapters. Lawl. **

**On a different note; dear reviewers, you bring tears of joy to my eyes with your reviews. Thank you. (':**


	35. Boot Stealer

**I don't even know... I just randomly named this plant... I had been sitting in a car for 12 hours when I wrote this... OTL.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Marluxia! Bobby McPherson tried to eat me again!" I glared at the carnivorous plant with a frown and the plant looked away innocently.

The man came wandering through a few bushes with an amused look and a suppressed smirk, "Oh really?"

"Yes really! And he stole my boot!" I pointed at my bare foot and wiggled my toes around.

Marluxia chuckled as he walked over to Bobby and held out his hand, "Bobby, give it back."

The plant sighed and spit the saliva covered boot out.

I cringed as the unfazed man handed it back, "Actually I'm okay without it."


	36. RPG

**I've actually done this to my boyfriend a lot of times. Lawl. I take pity on him.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I cackled madly as I shot my grenade launcher at Roxas and he died, "Fear my RPG! Fear it!"

He groaned and mashed the re-spawn button impatiently for what it seemed like the bazillionth time, "I hate you."

"I love you too buddy, I love you to." I set my head on his shoulder as I shot him right in the noggin with my AK-47, instantly killing him.

"What the hell!? That's not even a sniper rifle!" He shoved me off his shoulder as he threw down the PS3 controller.

"Ah yes, but it does have a scope attachment dear."


	37. Mistake Number One

**Dear LittleKing9512: Personally I'd love to punch Master Xehanort's face in. I write this story for old times' sake really.**

**P.S. There's a part two to this that you'll be getting tomorrow if I get home from the company picnic early enough.**

* * *

Yesterday had been an absolutely and utterly horrible day. Xemnas had consumed all the coffee and practically all the missions had gone wrong. It was no surprise that I had walked into the wrong room at 3am last night and stripped down to sleep.

But oddly enough I woke up pressed against a tan muscular chest, silver hair tickling my face, and two strong arms wrapped around my bare waist. Unfortunately I was still half asleep and just snuggled in closer to the comforting warmth with a pleased moan. A rare chuckle rumbled from the male.

Wait a second… _Shit._


	38. Talking To Yourself

**It's 3:00am... and I'm updating... even if you hate this chapter you should still be happy... and I'm watching Doctor Who- AND OH MY BUJESUS JACK JUST KISSED THE DOCTOR ON THE LIPS. I am so awake now. o.o**_  
_

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Shit shit shitty shit shitting shit shitters!_

My eyes clenched tightly and my body tensed along with them. Xemnas was going to kill me. The only reason he probably hadn't killed me yet was he was probably waiting to torture me. But wait, he was cuddling with me. _Xemnas_ was cuddling _me._

_Holy shit._

My thought process came to a screeching halt and I think a small part of me died from sheer joy.

There was another chuckled that resonated from his strong chest, "Did you know when you panic you talk to yourself?"

I turned a few shades red.


	39. I'd Never

**I almost forgot to update... =.=... and school starts today... It's 3:30am and I was supposed to be asleep 5 hours ago... and I gotta be up in 3 hours... Oops. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Would you shut up old hag and get off your fat ass to make me a sandwich?!"

"Take that back you old fart, and make your own damn food!"

"As if! You're the woman; you go make me some food!"

"Why I oughta-!"

"Will you two shut up already!? You guys act like an old married couple!" Demyx cried in frustration.

"We're not old!" Xigbar and I yelled at the same time.

"See?! You yell stuff in unison even and don't deny that you act like your married!" The blonde stomped out of the room.

"I'd never marry that idiot!"


	40. Day Off

**The manga Immortal Rain is awesome. . ... I started it today as I sat in homeroom doing nothing for 40 minutes. Lawl. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I combed my messy hair back as I trudged to my room tiredly. It had been a long day of cooking and baking considering Larxene had demanded that I make her a feast for the celebration of her makeshift birthday; the day she had been brought into nonexistence.

But when I entered my room I was met with the smell of roses and a candle lit bathroom with a freshly drawn bath. On my desk there was a note addressed to me.

_Take tomorrow off._

_I'll cook._

_-Xaldin_

I smiled fondly at the note and headed for the bath.


	41. Endless Bickering

**I almost forgot to update! D: Although, as of lately I feel like no one is reading this due to lack of reviews... But the view counter is still going up quickly so I know you're still there! Any who! It's 4am and I have to be up in an hour to go to work. Oops.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was an unusually pleasant day. I had walked into the lab today to find Vexen working quietly on our latest project and minding his own business… Oh who am I kidding? Today was just like any other; with Vexen and I bickering. With as picky as that butthead was it was a wonder as to how anything got done in the lab.

"No, no. That data cannot be right because that is not what I came up with."

I groaned, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe _you _are the one with the miscalculation?"

"I'm never wrong!"


	42. Possessed

**I've been busy this weekend... =.=... Sorry...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Demyx kept glancing at me nervously as I stared at him with my large doe eyes and a grin. I pulled a creepy face on him finally and he let out a yelp and ran off screaming something about I was possessed. I laughed mutely and my sharpened teeth showed themselves again. Lexaeus cleared his throat from behind me and I looked back at him with innocence.

"That wasn't nice."

I silently laughed again and shrugged, that was till he gave me a disappointed look. I glanced down ashamed and mouthed 'sorry'.

He nodded in acceptance and patted my shoulder.


	43. Weapons

**That funny moment when you've been playing Assassin's Creed for hours and then look at the clock and suddenly realize "holy shit it's 1am!" Lawl.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"You really need to get a new weapon." I ran my hands over Zexion wounds that were leaking wisps darkness and mumbled another 'curga'

"I'm an illusionist; clearly not a front line fighter like Axel left me to be. I am not at fault for-" A pained grunt left his lips as I popped his shoulder back in place.

I flinched from causing him pain but continued to fix him up, "Remind me to rub salt in his wounds next time."

Zexion didn't say anything so I finished up and pecked his cheek before leaving.

"No missions for a week."


	44. My Perverse Drift

**I have a headache... And I feel like these drabbles are sucking because I've gotten zero feedback for the past 7 chapters... Am I doing something wrong? T.T...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

As I walked down the hall I could see Axel walking down the hall towards me. I really didn't think anything about it… Well, that was in till he stopped me with a dangerous smirk. But I just raised a brow at him.

"I know you secret."

I laughed and looked away with an equally dangerous smirk on my face, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

In all truth he was probably talking about the fact I had been discovering that Saïx wasn't the childhood friend I had known but now a man.

If you catch my drift.


	45. Chicken Soup

**School and my boyfriend is making me aggravated. That's my excuse. On a sunnier note! Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, they made me feel better(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I slammed my face down on Axel's bed as I tried to hide my laughter. He had tried to sneeze into a Kleenex and ended up catching it on fire.

"Id nod funny." He grumbled as he put the fire out and then looked over to glare at me.

"Is too."

Axel growled but didn't say anything more so I got up to go get him some soup. But before I went anywhere I leaned over the red head and kissed him to make up for teasing him.

"Chicken or tomato soup?"

"Ah… Ah… Ahchoo!"

"Alright, chicken soup it is."


	46. Hellooo Abbs

**Ehhh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op! Oppa Gangnam Style! **

**Lawl. Sorry, I couldn't resist(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Demyx started bouncing up and down in pure excitement, "I can't believe we get to go to Atlantica!"

I furrowed my brows but still smiled at him, "What kind of world is it?"

"The best kind!"

We walked through the portal, well, I walked. Demyx ran. Once I made it through I went into panic mode. We were under water and I couldn't breathe. I gripped my throat in panic but quickly realized that I actually could breath and Demyx was laughing at me.

A _half naked _Demyx; with his lower half covered by a light blue fin.

"Hellooo abs."


	47. Eat My Shorts

**... =.=... Yeah... Hi.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

"Asshole thinks he can piss me off and not go through hell, I think _not!_" I grumbled more profanities as I snuck into his room.

I then proceeded to take all the high cards out of all his decks and exchange them for low cards. To make it even worse I took his lucky deck and lit it on fire. All while creating confetti out of his back up lucky deck. I started skipping around the room, flinging the shredded cards everywhere as I laughed. Oh the wonderful things a jealous woman would do.

"Eat my shorts you British bastard!"


	48. Power Abuse

**So I've decided that I'm going till chapter 73 (if I counted right). Originally I was going to stop at 61 but I accidentally started writing round 6 of these drabbles and I'm too stubborn to let that go to waste. Lawl.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Here Marluxia and I were watering; him with the watering can and I with the mighty watering hose. Oh how tempting it was to abuse my power.

So by the ninth or tenth glance I just couldn't take it anymore. I turned the hose on high and aimed it for the male.

He let out a surprised grunt as the water hit his chest and he dropped the watering can. I started laughing uncontrollably.

Marluxia snapped out of his shock and smirked deviously, "Don't you want a hug now, my flower?"

I yelped and took off with him in pursuit.


	49. Bend and Snap

**I figured I'd update now so I don't have to think about it after I get home form work. Lawl.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Would you put a shirt on Roxas?"

"It's my room!"

"Yes, but your bed is comfier. So thus I think I'll just stay here." I tilted my head so it went over the bed to find a nice view of his butt in my face as he leaned over to pick something up.

"Then stop complaining about my shirtlessness."

I sniggered as he leaned over again, "Okay, just keep leaning over like that."

I heard him growl and I laughed harder.

"You're as bad as Axel is with girls."

"Where do you think I learned it from my dear Roxas?"


	50. Staying By Your Side

**I don't remember if I updated yesterday... or the day before that... Sorry. I've been sick and have extreme sinus pressure with a migraine attached to it... It feels like the hangover from hell...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Things had relaxed, well at least between Xemnas and I. Vexen had tried to blow the castle up again with the help of an instigating Axel and Demyx had practically flooded the castle trying to put it out in a panic. Stress was constantly written on my companion's face so I'd spend the evenings working the multitude of knots out of his shoulders while he worked.

"You may turn in for the night," Xemnas spoke in his slow baritone absentmindedly.

"No, I'll stay up." I smiled softly and continued my ministrations.

Xemnas nodded and we settled into a peace again.


	51. Anger Manager

**Sorry! Life! Work! School! I'm still sick! But I did get to see Kellogg's Tour of Gymnastics Champions thanks to work. Yay work!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched as Xigbar held his weapon to some stupid punk of a kid who idiotically called him old. Only I could do that and get away easy with a bullet in my ass.

I sighed and looked at the clock to find it was well past time to go and I should intervene before he killed someone.

"Xigbar," I called to him as I headed over his way, "don't kill the poor kid."

The older male shot me a glare but I ignored it easily and slid my hand into his.

"Tch, whatever dude."

Smiling, I rolled my eyes.


	52. Caught

**You get two updates today because I've been slacking. :D I love you guys too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

These males were bottomless pits! And Xaldin was on a mission so I was on my own for today.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_

"Stupid faulty fire alarm!" I ran over to the fire alarm with a towel to fan it off with the pancake batter in hand; not realizing that it had sloshed onto the floor. Just then the timer went off on the cooked pancakes and I ran to take them off the pan.

I proceeded to slip on the batter and scream. Surprisingly enough two large arms caught me and picked me up. Sighing with relief I kissed Xaldin's cheek happily.


	53. He's a Nerd

**So I felt like updating due to you lovely reviewers! And cause I wrote a new one shot out of randomness, it's called _With Time the Heart Grows Fonder._ *coughshamelessadvertisingcou gh***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The Existence of Absolutely Nothing," Vexen elaborated to all of us, "have you ever considered absolutely nothing actually exists? It existed before time started, along with absolutely everything. The awareness of basic paradoxical duality; absolutely everything and absolutely nothing coexisting simultaneously, together, intricately intertwined; caused the start of real-time. Unfortunately this statement doesn't mean just nothing but absolutely nothing and yet at one in the same time absolutely everything..."

"I think my head is going to blow up…" Demyx mumbled.

"And this is why we don't let you out of the lab Vexen," I growled as I massaged my temples.


	54. Midget Tendencies

**I can't believe this is almost over! *sobs* I don't want it to end! But then again I'm tied up with school work and trying to crank an actual story out... Ugh...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Let's face it; I was a midget child, a midget child that scared the life out of Demyx, but a midget child. And with my midget childishness came the needs of but a midget child; like putting pretty green bows in Lexaeus's hair that I had borrowed for Naminé.

And so, after about thirty minutes of brushing the poor man's hair this way and that way I was finally done and proud of my masterpiece! Without a second thought I grabbed onto the larger man's black t-shirt and dragged him into the makeshift living room to show to the others.


	55. Lazy Days

**I'm so tired... too much school work... not enough sleep... =.=...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

During some time of the day I had gotten bored and wandered myself over to Zexion's room to read a book. Whether it was out of sheer randomness or a small desire I found myself laying out across the couch he was sitting on reading a book and placing my head in his lap to read my own book comfortably.

I felt him pause for a moment to look down at me but was soon met with the feeling of one of his hand running through my hair while the other held his book so he could continue reading quietly.


	56. Velcro

**Thanks to a lovely reviewer named appleslikeaboss we have this equally lovely bonus! Somewhere along the line I said people could ask to see more of someone and someone finally asked. It makes me so excited! I don't know why! Lawl.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you remember how we met?"

Zexion was quiet for a moment before shrugging.

I sighed, "Jeez, thanks."

He didn't say anything.

"We were seven, Ansem had taken you out for ice cream because you had done something really well, I suppose. I had been having a horrid day, a mess really. Dad had just passed from an illness and my grandma was all I had left."

I paused but Zexion spoke up, "You were crying and dropped your ice cream, so I gave you mine. Then you became Velcro to me."

I glared, "I was seven; you were cute."


	57. Like You Used To

**I get these random bursts where I feel like updating. This is one of those times. Any who! Yay! People are requesting more of certain characters! I have more followers! You people have no idea how happy you make me(':**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I puffed out my cheeks, flared my nostrils, and crossed my eyes at Saïx but I was shot a disgusted look.

"Your face is to pretty to be set in such a scowl, I promise it won't crack if you ever do smile."

"Get back to work," he ordered.

My funny face fell and I looked at Saïx seriously, "I realize you don't have any emotions anymore but the least you could do is try to pretend like you care... Like you used to."

I stood up and grabbed the paperwork I had been doing and left the room angrily.


	58. Tattletale

**Why climb stairs or use dark corridors when you have an elevator? Even though they are spawns of Satan and should all go die in hell. I hate elevators.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not going in there, you're the goodie-goodie. You break the news to him!"

"You're the one who broke the elevator in the first place! Why should I take the backlash?!"

"You were the one present. If I don't report it you have to and if you don't then in the end you're the one getting the brunt of the anger anyways."

I stomped on Axel's foot and growled, "I hate you."

Sighing, I straightened my black coat out and pushed my way through his door as I dragged Axel in with me.

"Xemnas! Axel broke the elevator!"

"Tattle tale!"


	59. I Have A Weapon

**This chapter was requested by the lovely Twili Princess Hyrule Queen(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stay back! I have a weapon!" I held the spray bottle in front of me like a gun; aiming it at the fiery red head.

He gave me a look, "You really think that little thing is going to stop me?"

I squinted my eyes and spoke in a phony karate master voice, "Yees, fo' yoo do not know of my amazing powa'!"

Axel sighed, "How did I end up with the nut job?"

"That Ms. Nut Job to you!"

He crouched down, summoning his weapons, "You're delusional!"

"Tally-ho!" I dumped a previously prepared bucket of water on his head.


	60. Padawan

**I can't believe I'm on chapter 60 already... *sobs***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't swim?!"

"Demyx, I lived in a desert, my power is lava, I've never been in a body of water my entire life!"

"But—wadda—adab—uhduba—sayhada—ubuza—Say what?!"

I sighed and explained it to the blonde once again.

"How is this even possible?! Don't you have oases?!"

I covered my face with my hand in aggravation, "We drink that water, do you really think we're gonna swim in it?"

He was silent.

"So are you gonna teach me?"

"Of course I'm going to teach you! To the nearest body of water my Padawan!"


	61. The British Are Coming

**Dear Mindblower1915, I loved your love love lovitey love love song. It made my day. XD**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I was woken up at three in the morning by a fist beating at my door. That didn't last long when it was finally kicked open by a fuming Luxord.

Without even thinking I jumped out of my bed and yelled, "The British are coming!"

I then proceeded to dodge a card that was aiming to slice my head off and ducked around him. I darted down the hallway screaming my head off as Luxord tried to repeatedly kill me while yelling profanities.

The battle was soon brought to an end though after Xemnas threatened to turn us into Dusks.


	62. Singing In The Rain

**A big thank you and brownies(because I can't bake cookies) go to all that have reviewed, followed, requested, and favorited! You guys make my days brighter(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain!" I danced around in the grass that was beneath my bare feet as I let the water from the sprinklers drench me. "What a _glorious _day, to be singing in the rain!"

"Actually it's _'what a glorious feeling, I'm happy again'_."

I yelped in surprise of the voice that corrected me, making me slip and fall on my butt thanks to my horrid balance.

Marluxia chuckled at me and I pouted, "Maybe I was free styling, you don't know that."

"Alright, if you say so," sarcasm dripped from his words.


	63. Giggles

**For the two lovely people who requested extra Roxas chapters, you're getting them tomorrow and the day after(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xion and I were giggling like idiots, taking glances at Roxas and whispering something to each other every now and then. In all truth we were talking about nothing what so ever, but Roxas didn't need to know that. We were having lots fun messing with the poor teenager right then.

After about fifteen minutes of this carrying on the aggravated teen finally let out a cry of frustration and stomped his way over to us.

"What are you guys talking about?!"

Xion and I looked at each other with wide eyes for a moment and busted out laughing again.


	64. Gracefully

**This one was requested by Twili Princess Hyrule Queen. Hope you like it dearie(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Um... So what do we do now?" Roxas looked nervously between me and the horde of Heartless approaching us.

"Ruuunnn AWAYYYY!" I took off without thinking. I heard Roxas cry out in surprise but before I could worry he caught up to me with a panicked look on his face.

"Xemnas is going to turn us into Dusks y'know!"

I looked over at him as we kept running, "Does this look like an 'I care' face to you!?"

"Then you can tell him!"

In our run away Roxas wasn't looking where he was going. He gracefully ran into a wall.


	65. Roxas Dear

**Update tiiiime~! So sleepy... This one goes to the lovely Mindblower1915. Night ya'll.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What in the world?!"

"Well jeez Roxas, you know how to make a girl feel special."

I walked over to a fountain to see what I looked like, but I didn't have any eyes. And some of my body was rotting away.

A creepy grin crossed my face where a chunk was missing from my cheek and I turned around.

"Oh Roxas dear, you don't like how I look? That's a shame. I guess I'll just have to _kill_ you now!"

I lunged for him and he took off shouting; I didn't peruse him though, I was laughing too hard.


	66. Perfect Little Ways

**So... Here we are... Entering the last round of the drabbles... *sobs* I CAN'T DO THIS. I DON'T WANNA LET GO. **

**OH! AND I MADE A COVER. YEAH MAN. You can't really see it but the chick has the Nobody symbol tattooed on her palm. I wanna do it now. I'm going to do it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I knew the truth, Xemnas had just told me. I knew that everything he had told the others was one big lie, that he was a villain who wanted power.

But I didn't do anything about it. Why? Because I was a stupid woman in love with a mad man and oddly enough, I was okay with that. Love makes you do some really dumb stuff and we adults tell ourselves that we've grown out of it.

Then you get there and you realize everything is the same and love will always mess everything up in its perfect little ways.


	67. It's Not Fair

**Someone asked for more Mansex and Saix... I don't remember who... but you know who you are and I'm sorry for forgetting you name! D:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I ran my digits through Xemnas's hair absentmindedly as he was laying back onto me, reading his book on the couch.

And then it hit me.

His hair it was like silk. It was shinier than mine. It had great volume. It wasn't fair.

I tried to stealthily sniff his hair for traces of special shampoo brands but a baritone voice made me freeze.

"What are you doing?"

But I was a stubborn woman, "Why is your hair better than mine?"

He was facing away from me but I could see the cocky suppressed smirk.

"That is not fair Xemnas!"


	68. Some Things Never Change

**I really can't think of anything to say here... But my friend Katie says "HELLO INTERNET PEOPLE".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been awhile since Xemnas and I had gone on a mission together. The man usually never even went out of The World That Never Was, only for important matters.

We exited the Corridor and he took his usual air of command about him, I let a smile tug at my face and looked around.

"So, what are we doing here?"

And like always he didn't respond and just took off in a direction. And like always I just followed along, waiting for him to answer, which he would eventually as we walked.

I guess some things never changed.


	69. Few And Far Between

**Hi. I love you guys. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It were the nights like these that reminded me why I cared for this man so much; the nights where we would wordlessly climb into Xigbar's bed and he would let his hair down for me to run my fingers through it.

Occasionally hands would wander to his pointed years and to the scars on his face and chest, running over them smoothly as if the slightest pressure would harm him. The motions would lull him to sleep and in the morning I'd wake up with his arms usually wrapped around me.

Unfortunately these days were few and far between.


	70. A Friend

**Fudge monkeys... Chapter 70 already? I never thought I would make it this far! LoL. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a day off and I still was up before the sun to make breakfast, but no one else was up, I was cooking for one this morning.

I grinned as I set the freshly made syrups and jams down on the platter and grabbed a tray table; I hoped Xaldin would be pleased.

It only took me moments to get to his door and when I arrived I knocked lightly at the wood. There was shuffling and the door was opened to reveal a stoic Xaldin.

"Breakfast," I whispered quietly.

"What is the event?"

"Just being a friend."


	71. Almost Sweet

**Pssttt... You should review... ... It'd be much appreciated... (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been just the average mission for Vexen and me; gather information about the world then report back. Well, that was in till a horde of Heartless decided to ambush us.

It had been ages since I had been forced to fight in real combat and I was slow to summon my brass knuckles. Luckily my partner had my back as he shielded the both of us from an Assault Rider.

"Wow," I said as I slid on my weapons, "that was almost sweet of you."

"Well I would rather have to deal with you than some bumbling moron."


	72. Liar

**Sleep... I need sleep... So not ready for laser tag tonight... =.=... Even so... THOSE BISHIES ARE GOING DOOOOWWWWNNNN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The tall man in front of me placed a hand on top of my head. I looked up at him with sad eyes that spelled out one word.

"_Why?"_

Why did he have to go to Castle Oblivion with the others and leave me here? But orders were orders and there was no getting out of them.

Lexaeus let a small smile form on his solid features for me and ruffled my hair.

"I promise I'll be back."

But it was a lie. Somehow I just knew it to be a lie. So I gave him my last hug goodbye.


	73. Meanie

**I don't know how much I'll be updating over the next 8 days. I'm gonna be so busy... I hate being busy... ...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I had never really gone on a mission with anyone; I was a healer, not a fighter. Unfortunately Xemnas didn't seem to grasp this so now I was walking around the Hollow Bastion castle looking for something with Zexion. Okay, well Zexion was looking; I was getting lost in the many corridors in the castle.

I let out a yelp though as I felt a Shadow leap onto my back. This place was supposed to me clear!

I rolled over and struggled with the monster for a few more minutes in till I realized Zexion was just messing with me.

"Meanie!"


	74. All Hail Coffee

**I don't remember if I updated last night or not~! If I did you people are lucky~! I'm gonna go hide in a ditch now and sleep...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I clutched the cup of coffee in my hand like it was my only chance of survival. Actually, I truthfully thought it was. Wait—no—it _was_ my life line right now. My blood had momentarily turned to coffee for the time being due to the fact I was on my sixth cup within a twelve hour period.

Why, you ask?

Saïx had me running night missions all night long. I had been up since 7am yesterday, not knowing he was going to do that to me.

I was currently sitting on the couch, knees pulled up, glaring at him.


	75. Forgiveness

**I found I tiny margin of time to update this. Hazah!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saïx was never one to apologize; it was a fact of life. Axel and I knew this really well.

But, he did know how to redeem himself in a subtle way that made you forgive him in the end; it was quite comical once you realized this.

So when he dragged me on a mission with him I wasn't really surprised when we ended up at Destiny Islands. A soft slime reached my lips and I stood myself up on my tip toes to peck him on the cheek. He didn't react, like usual, but I knew he acknowledged it.


	76. Disco Inferno

**This was such a random thought... And I love it. XD I was listening to the song as I wrote this and was dancing in my chair. My cousin wasn't sure what to think of me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Burn baby burn! Disco inferno! Burn baby burn!" I danced around as I pumped the music though one ear bud of my headphones while one swayed in the wind. I was doing the bump to the hitchhiker in my disco groove mood and nothing was gonna stop me!

But I did pause for a moment when Axel barged in with disbelief on his face. I stopped my pelvic thrusting momentarily.

"You're really listening to that song?" He motioned to my silver cellular phone.

"Yes, and you can't complain because it's your element."

I went back to dancing like a fool.


	77. Performance

**Hahahaha. I survived this weekend! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Demyx's hand glided along my arm and finally landed over my left hand, setting my fingers in the right place. He pulled me closer to him and I bit my lip. I was so unsure of this. What if I messed up and ruined everything?

"It's okay, you're doing fine." His warm breath tickled my cheek as he guided my other hand down.

I closed my eyes tight shut and took a deep breath; I hope I was ready for this.

And so I strummed a tune I had been practicing on my guitar perfectly.

"That was great!"


	78. Sick Humor

**Hey, sorry this took so long to get out. I've never been a huge fan of Luxord and I forgot to write this one... Oops...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My room… my _furniture_! It was glued to the ceiling!

Now, usually one would blame this on Demyx or Xigbar, seeing as my stuff was on the _ceiling._ But I knew better, Luxord was out for revenge and he would get his way.

So that's why I was currently standing on top of Memory's Skyscraper flinging his boxers everywhere. Although, I would have to say I felt really bad for the one who got the dirty undies stuck on their head. I know this because there was screaming involved and I saw someone running about in a panic.

Sorry dude.


	79. A Mind at Rest

**Sorry this took me awhile. School decided to maul me again and such. On a different note though, this is almost over... *sobs*... But I just remembered that someone asked for more Xion... So it's not quite over yet. LoL.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I held out my mega-potion for the man in front of me to take.

Marluxia raised a brow, "You don't trust me to come back safely?"

I looked down, "It's not you that I don't trust, it's whatever you'll be facing there. Who knows what that place could hold."

He chuckled with that amused look of his, "Whatever is there I am more than capable to handle it," he paused and looked at me in the eye, "but if it puts your mind at rest I will."

He slipped the glass bottle out of my hand and pecked my cheek.


	80. Probably Mental

**I'm uploading this today instead of tomorrow due to the fact that I have amazing reviewers. LoL. You guys are so awesome. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I nudged his side, he nudged back. I pushed him with my shoulder, he pushed back again. I jabbed him in the thigh, he punched me in the thigh. I back handed him in the stomach, he turned and shoved me back off the ledge. Before I knew it we were in an all out brawl.

I heard footsteps come around the corner and a gasp.

"Quick Xion! Help me finish him off!" I had Roxas on the ground with his arms behind his back.

The poor girl looked at me like I was mental, which I probably truly was.


	81. Friendship

**Xion finally gets her own chapter! Woot! I have a few extra bonus chapters planned out but after those this series is going to come to a close... T.T... So if you want to see more of someone say it now or forever hold you peace.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Glancing around the common room I spotted the two misfits in a corner chatting. I sluggishly walked up to Xion and wrapped my arms around her small frame, setting my head on her shoulder.

She paused talking to Roxas, "What are you doing?"

"I felt like hugging someone and you were the closest. Also, Larxene left me to do all the dirty work today during the mission and I'm tired."

I felt her shoulders shake with laughter and she patted me on the head.

"Alright." She went back to talking with Roxas.

I yawned and went back to dosing off.


	82. Meaningless Burns

**Alrighty, so the rest of these chapters I'm calling bonus chapters because I can and it works. LoL. I'm gonna go back to bed now. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I ran my eyes along my forearm where a burn was. Axel had lost his cool today and I just happened to be in the way. Sure it was still hurting like a bitch but I wasn't going to be mad. It was my fault for being in the way

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Axel slipped in, hood up and everything and I smiled.

"Hey Axel."

He was quiet as he sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry."

I laughed and pulled back his hood, "Oh please, your scrawny butt can't harm me."


	83. A Dysfunctional Family

**Sorry updates have been taking so long. I've been working on this other fic and I'm almost done with the first part. I'm so hell bent on getting it done it's not even funny. LoL.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Roxas, did you know you're my best friend?"

"What about Axel?"

"He is too, but you still top him." I laughed.

Roxas rolled his eyes but soon they were set back on the sunset we were watching.

"You're my best friend too, even if you do make me want to kill you sometimes."

We started laughing together.

Soon Axel and Xion plopped themselves next to us and an even brighter smile found its way to my face.

"Hey guys?"

Axel and Roxas grunted in acknowledgement and Xion glanced at me.

"I've finally decided we're one big happy dysfunctional family."


	84. Just a Guy

**Thanks to my lovely friend you get this chapter today. In other news I chopped all my hair off, bought a fedora, and look like a guy. I couldn't be happier.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xemnas let out a sigh as he walked in his office and I smiled.

"The great ruthless leader Xemnas actually sighing? Has the Organization joined Sora?"

He sat down at his desk with a look that just screamed 'I am done with these morons.'

"If only."

I laughed; behind all the evil and power Xemnas was just a normal being. It was really funny. Most people saw him as something akin to a monster but all I could see was a frustrated parent dealing with bratty children.

"I'll go get you more coffee."

He gave a simple nod of gratefulness.


	85. So Sorry

My breath came out shaky and I felt like I had a lump lodged in my throat. How in the hell was I supposed to explain this?

_Right, just take another breath. You can do this._

At least that's what I told myself. What would they think? Would they be mad? I really hoped not, I had no control over what had happened.

I walked into the room, taking a good look at all the people I recognized and I felt horrible, they were all waiting excitedly.

My stomach twisted and turned but I blurted it out, "My motherboard died."

* * *

**No really, it did. That's where I've been all this time. I _just_ finally got my laptop to turn on one last time so I could get everything off of it. I'm getting a new laptop, I just don't know when. I'm currently on one that isn't mine and I think the owner would appreciate if I didn't fill up their computer with stuff like that. But I'll see what I can do. ... I'm so sorry guys. ):**


	86. The Expected and the Unexpected

**I had one too may shots of caffeine in my coffee this morning. HALP MEH.**

**P.S. This drabble is dedicated to Twili Princess Hyrule Queen; whose request I could not entirely fulfill but I am trying to accomplish to the best of my abilities.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked at Axel who was glaring at Saïx, usually both men kept their cool but this time around I thought Axel was about to rip the man apart. It was nothing really. Saïx was being his cold self when I had asked something, Axel over heard and came over fuming; in other words, Axel had about had his fill of Saïx acting high and mighty.

I had grown up with these two and Axel had formed this idea in his mind that I was his responsibility. This was somewhat expected.

What I didn't expect was Axel sucker punching Saïx.


	87. Luke Warm

**Here's the continuation of last chapter(: Hope ya'll had a great Turkey Day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saïx never accepted aid of any sort. But this time I didn't care. So when I had walked up to him to heal the bruise Axel had left and he grabbed my wrist, I shoved his hand away. If he could be cold so could I. With my sharp look leering into his eyes my hand lifted up and rested on the bruise. He tensed but I let the green energy heal the popped blood vessels.

As soon as I was done I didn't let my hand linger. With a sharp turn on my heel I left without a word.


	88. Violence Solves All Problems

**I've wanted to do this before... and I feel that this chapter is OOC... T.T... On the bright side I got myself an early X-mas present; a 3DS and DDD. Mwanahanahanaha.**

**(I'm so broke now...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stormed down the hallway. I was going to _kill _Axel.

I had just been strolling down the hallway when I suddenly heard the two dumbasses in a heated conversation. They weren't stubborn idiots anymore, they were _dumbasses_.

Why do I say this? Because Axel tried to drag _me_ into their fight! I just yelled that I was sick of their crap and stormed off.

Demyx jumped when I entered the lounge, the door slamming into the wall behind it.

"I'm going to rip off their balls and shove them into their eye sockets!"

Demyx went ghost white.


	89. Your Song

**LoL. Ohhh my... I can't believe I did this. I'm so bad. Please forgive me. XD**

**This one goes out to MisstiqueRose (I hope I spelled that right...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I flew into his room, he wasn't there. I ran into the lounge, he wasn't there either. So I sat down in a huff in the lounging room, maybe he was on a mission.

My suspicions were confirmed when he came though a portal looking beat. Literally. I watched him carefully to make sure he wasn't going to die, he did mean a great deal to me. So when he turned around from talking to Saïx and gave me a smile I decided tackling him was safe.

"I found your song!"

He looked perplexed.

"It is called the Sitar song."


	90. Goodnight

**Wow! Chapter 90 already?! Phew! On a different note... Agh! The fluff! -drowns in cotton balls and marshmallows-**

**P.S. This chapter was requested by Schemer of Oblivion, I hope you like it(:  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into his room around midnight, back from my mission, finding him reading on the bed with the lamp stationed on the bedside table turned on.

He didn't look up, he didn't say anything, and the only sound that could be heard was his soft breathing; but I knew he was at peace.

So after a nice hot shower I climbed onto the mattress to sleep.

A blissful sigh escaped my lungs when I slid under the warm covers. There was the click of the lamp turning off and Zexion's slightly larger frame enveloped my own.

"Goodnight," I mumbled.


	91. Got You Covered

**So my best friend Schanen gave me this idea. I know it's breaking a pattern but Schanen is my other nerd half. We trust her.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Xemnas walked into his office in the morning he was not expecting the woman he was fond of to be passed out in his office chair. He walked closer so he could stir her, there was much paperwork to get done that day, but stopped when he saw a note in her hand.

_Dear Xemnas, _

_I took care of all the paperwork and I'll man the castle for the rest of the day._

He gave a pause but before he himself realized what he was doing; he had the woman in his arms and was taking her to bed.


	92. Didn't Matter

**Sorry! Grandma is trying to die on us. Life is crazy right now. But I plan to make it to 100 and I'm working on my newest fan fic. So so busy...  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My glass syringes shattered on the floor along with the clattering on the metal tray that had been holding them. A gasp escaped from between my lips and for a moment I forgot everything I had ever learned as a medic.

"Zexion! What happened?!"

The man was leaning up against the wall, leaking darkness, barely holding onto his existence.

"The… Replica—Replica… It… Attacked…" He dropped to his knees as I ran over to help him.

It took hours to stitch up his wounds but I finally did after four hours.

Didn't matter anyways, he didn't make it to morning.


	93. That Smirk

**Grandma is better after surgery, life is still busy, dad is coming home in two days, ajkdfghadkjgh... Love you reviewers and followers. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I think this man was losing it. _He_ had dragged _me_, of all people, to train with him. He would never admit to getting rusty but Xemnas hadn't fought in quite some time. The stacks of paperwork had prevented him from getting out much.

"Um, Xemnas, you're a lot strong than me, y'know. I'm useless for training. I could go get Saïx though, if you want."

He smirked and lunged for me, weaponless though. So I blocked. It was simple hand to hand combat. Still, his biceps were twice the size of mine.

None the less, I loved that smirk.


	94. As If

My head was buried under my arms, trying to block out any sound and light that came my way. Though, it was really hard to ignore the loud slamming on the table in front of me.

I opened up a crack in my dark fortress to see a bottle of water and Tylenol sitting in front of me. My eyes shifted over to see that Xigbar was the only one around.

The palm of my hand connected with the plastic bottle and soon the medication was gone so I was back in my fortress.

"Thank you," I muttered.

"As if."


	95. Promises

**=_= Currently hating males.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

My chest heaved unevenly and sweat dripped down my brow. I tightened my fist around my short sword forcing my knuckles to turn white as I felt his back press against mine.

"Heh, if we make it out of this alive ice cream's on me tonight."

Axel's offer brought a ragged smirk to my lips as my eyes carefully watched the Heartless dancing in front of me.

"Well then I guess we better get through this. It's not every day _you _pay for the ice cream."

Axel scoffed at me before each of us took off after the Heartless again.


	96. Star Gazers

**Finished KH: 3D this morning... -turns into a blubbering mass of tears- And we only have four more chapters left... -dissolves into a puddle-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rubber on my boots bounced off the cement of the clock tower as I kicked them back and forth, watching the night sky of Twilight Town. A sigh came from the person who was laid out next to me and my head turned to him.

"What's up?"

"There are so many worlds out there. Life on every one of them."

I laughed and turned back to the sky, "Not like you to be so sentimental."

"Hey!"

Roxas's offended reaction made me laugh harder but finally he came back around and laid back down.

"Just been thinking, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know."


	97. Milkshake

**Hey guys, I love you. I really do. And I need you guys to tell me who you want the last chapter to be about. I mean... REALLY NEED YOU TO. Because I can't decide. D'X So give me two or three characters and from there I shall decide.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked at the odd concoction I had been talked into making for Demyx like it was some sort of toxin. According to the blonde it was called a _Milkshake, _whatever that was.

"What do we do now?" My eyes stayed focused on the thing like it would try to kill me at any moment but I still caught Demyx rolling his eyes.

"You drink it."

With that said he stuck two straws into the glass that was containing the drink and stared sucking the contents up greedily. I hesitantly placed my lips around it and drank.

It tasted _amazing._


	98. Drunk

**Hey guys, sorry. I meant to put this up yesterday but I fell asleep... and when I woke up at 2am the internet was being stupid so yeah... :T**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I could have screamed when Luxord showed up at my bedroom door drunk at three in my morning. _Apparently_ he and Xaldin had been playing some sort of ridiculous drinking game and that's how he ended up at my door because Xaldin was the only one able to hold his liquor like Luxord.

"Pssst… Heey, seshie ladah."

My eye twitched in anger as I directed him to the couch in the room and forced him to sit down.

"Ohh, I likem rouff…"

He was aware enough to get his boots and coat off before he laid down and passed out.


	99. Handicapped

**Sorry this is late guys. I've been really busy ): Thanks for the reviews though, I love them all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Arms out," I said as I held his shirt in my hands.

"Yeah yeah…" Axel muttered.

I stood up on my tiptoes and gently slid the shirt over his arms before slowly sliding it over his torso. My hand reached out for his pants and got them ready too.

"I told you picking a fight with that thing was a bad idea."

The red head glared at me, "I get it already."

A shrug shook my shoulders as I slipped his pants on, "I'm just saying. You have a horrid wound on your back and you can't even dress yourself."


	100. Ending With a New Beginning

**A BIG thank you to(in no particular order) : Aristicus, CrazyCandyCat, FigureOfTheNight, i love all yaoi, Kiexa, Maethorelen, merrr16, Mindblower1915, nijy, p-i-a-h, QueenOfOblivion, sleeping itasaku fangirl, TohruandYukiforever, Violet the Wolf, Ybs, Zmijiajuri, Dhanpirangel, Elite Fantasy, L. , Maethorelen, Mr. Chair, appleslikeaboss, MisstiqueRose, Schemer of Oblivion, and Twili Princess Hyrule Queen. **

**Every time I would see an email with a new follower, review, or favorite I would jump for joy and write harder. I couldn't have made it to 100 without you guys!**_  
_

**P.S. Sorry this is late. I've been busy. D:  
**

**Thanks guys, I had fun(: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_10... 9..._

The countdown starts and I continue to look up at the beautiful night sky, breathing in the cold winter air as I look out the window.

_8... 7..._

Footsteps clack on the floor behind me but I don't bother to look back.

"What are you doing?" Xemnas asks.

_6_... _5... 4..._

Finally, I turn my frame to face him with a small smile.

_3... 2... 1._..

"Happy New Year Xemnas," I say.

He looks at me with contemplation in his eyes but soon there was nothing there as he nods, "Happy New Year."

_Maybe this year will be better..._


End file.
